That Trip to McDonalds
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Solid. Theo and Lily sneak out to go to McDonalds. Well…Lily sneaks out and Theo follows to make sure that she didn't get into trouble.


That Trip to McDonalds

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo and Lily sneak out to go to McDonalds. Well…Lily sneaks out and Theo follows to make sure that she didn't get into trouble.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Lily doesn't sneak out.

It was against her nature to break the rules unless there was a really good reason. In this case, there was one.

She was going to sneak out and go to McDonalds.

School had great food. It was just the same old thing. Everyday…all day. She missed the salt and grease.

Oh my god, she missed their fries. She is totally going to get fries.

She slipped her money pouch into her jacket and slipped out of her room. She looked around at the halls and no one was around.

Perfect.

Softly, she walked down the hallway into the courtyard. She made it pass the teachers and some late night training sessions. She almost made the garage where they kept vehicles for emergencies until she heard a familiar voice.

"Lil…what are you doing?" Theo said behind her.

She sighed and turned around to see her best friend there.

"I'm going to McDonalds," She said.

Theo gave her this confused look.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Because…Because I miss the fries!" She said.

Theo blinked at her. He probably thought that she was crazy.

"So…you are sneaking out for fries?"

"Yes!"

"Master Mao is going to kill you!"

"No, he isn't! I have a pass!" She said as she pulled her pass from her pocket.

"That is a day pass. Not a night one," He said as he stared at it.

"It doesn't say that!"

He huffed at her.

"Theo…please…I promised to bring you back some fries," She said with a smile.

He stared at for a moment then sighed.

"I am not going to talk you out of this, huh?"

"Nope."

"Then I am going with you and you are paying."

"Really? Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Lil. Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?"

She hugged Theo.

"You are best!"

-JFJFJFJF-

"Oh, my god…LILY! Right! You are going to kill me!" Theo shouted from the passenger side of the car.

"No, I am not! I know how to drive!" Lily said as she got the car on the right side of the road.

"I don't know about that."

She stuck her tongue out.

"I drive fine. Jarrod taught me how to drive."

"Oh…that made me feel better."

"It should. Jarrod is a great driver," She said with a grin.

He gave her a look.

"I am going to die."

-JFJFJF-

McDonalds looked exactly the same as she remembered it. A small part of her was very happy about that especially the part where the menu is the same. Although, they had these new things called wraps. She wasn't quite sure about them.

Lily stared at the section of food before her on the menu. She kind of wanted all of it. She missed all of it but she only had so much money. She leaned over and whispered to Theo.

"What are you going to get?" She asked.

"Fish Combo meal. You?" He said.

"All of it? Wait…maybe, we should bring Master Mao something back," She said.

"Good idea. What do you think we should bring back?"

"Chicken Nuggets?"

Theo nodded his head.

"That would be a safe bet. Who knows what he would want on his hamburger?"

That was a really good point.

"I like that idea. I should get a big mac…or a cheeseburger…or just fries. Because I could eat the fries by themselves," She said.

"You have a weird obsession with the fries."

"Because they are the best?'

"If you say so…I prefer waffle fries."

She stared at him like he was crazy.

-JFJFJF-

"Stop stealing my fries," She said as she covered her fries.

"You brought three!" Theo said as he dipped the fry he stole in his ketchup cup.

"I don't know the next time that I am going to see a McDonalds. So, I am stocking up" She said as she stolen a fry from his tray.

"Hey!" Theo said as he pulled his tray.

"It is only fair. Hey, do you think that we should get ice cream?"

Theo eyed her tray.

"Don't you think you had enough?"

"Nope."

"If you get sick, I am not taking care of you."

She smiled as she popped a fry into her mouth. She doesn't believe him for a second.

-JFJFJF-

Theo was right.

They did get caught.

Master Mao didn't really yell at them or anything.

They got punished by washing the vehicles in the garage and some extra training.

It wasn't too bad.

Although, she could have sworn Master Mao was smiling especially when they gave him the chicken nuggets.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
